bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nnoitra Gilga/Archive 1
Translation In shonen Jump this month, the conversation between Ulquiorra and Nnoitora occcured and I just want to notify you guys so we can change his name. Removal ? Any reason for the Fight remove ? EDIT : Ok, here I get it, but I don't see how that "It's already somewhere" could be a good reason, this may help some peoples if it doesn't help you... No purpose for the Fights Section Rewritting things and adding the same information in the same article is a good reason ? . If You want to write about figths - how about writnig a seperate article about each fight? For example http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Duel_on_Mustafar Hi I used up my spare time to write the Fight section, you could have atleast asked me before getting rid of it, it took some time to write, some people on this Wiki are jerks. Guys, don't forget to sign. Well, you know the articles, it's cool, but do you know that noone knows all articles, and sometimes only wanna see whith who did this char fought ? Whatever, let's wait other people's thinking about it.... I feel sorry for Your free time, but it took me a while to get rid of it, so were equal now. Next time read a book or sth in Your free time It may have taken you time, but like what 1 minute to delete each one? Besides there was nothing wrong with it anyway. Problem I totally agree with this problem report : This is a kind of encyclopedia about bleach, not a place to put your fan-colorization about this manga, you can go to fanon wiki to do that, but please, let official images(Manga uncolored/Anime) in the wikia's page. Mask Fragments I know the article already says what his mask fragments look like and where they are, but shouldn't we have a picture of them, too? Every picture of him has him wearing his eyepatch, so we can't see the fragments or his hollow hole. I think I remember seeing a picture of it somewhere on the wiki, but I don't know where it is. Darth Havoc 21:07, 2 May 2009 (UTC) It's under either the Arrancar or Espada page. gohanRULEZ 21:46, 2 May 2009 (UTC) But should it be put in this article, too, since it's specifically about Nnoitra? Darth Havoc 02:24, 3 May 2009 (UTC) True,it should.But no one ever got around to doing it. gohanRULEZ 02:35, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :Well, I'd do it, but I don't know how. Darth Havoc 21:06, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Thank you, Arrancar109. Darth Havoc 00:33, 6 May 2009 (UTC) The picture of Nnoitra's mask fragments and hollow hole are under Arrancar. It's the first picture you see on the page. Lazer81095 22:08, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Speech impediment Ok, yes at the very end of one episode listed as a reference he does say it, but watching through the other one I don't see/hear him do it even once. I think that may have just been a fluke. Are we sure this is actually a speech impediment? When else does he do that? Acacia Akiyama 01:01, September 24, 2009 (UTC) i don't know japanese so does anyone know why it's a speech impediment?--Kisukeiscool100396 15:57, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Debut Episode I think it's incorrect. I was just looking to see his English voice, so I went for the debut episode but it's way off. I'll alter it when i find out what his real debut is, but until then if anyone else knows then they should do that when they can Acacia Akiyama 01:03, September 24, 2009 (UTC) OH scratch that, I just remembered his little spoon appearance during Aizens little dramatic speech. Sorry. Acacia Akiyama 01:05, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Bala I don't remember Nnoitra using a bala in the anime or manga. Can you please tell me when Nnoitra used a bala? --Lazer81095 02:12, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :Good question. I'll see if I can't find u an answer. Minato88 05:28, October 21, 2009 (UTC) That's a good question. Like you guys, I can't answer that either, as I don't remember him using it in the Anime or Manga either; only in the video games. But we might have overlooked it if it turns out he did (I highly doubt it though). Arrancar109 05:35, October 21, 2009 (UTC) I went ahead and deleted it from the article - proving that he can do it is more important than proving that he cannot. Seeing as we have no source, we can't prove that he used it. Or something along those lines. Mohrpheus 19:42, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Trivia clean-up I have removed the following from Nnoitra's trivia section: Before his named was officially dubbed as Nnoitra, he was called ''"Noitora" many times in manga scanlations. He, like many of the Espada's names, have become a huge subject of debate such as Grimmjow's last name changed from Jaggerjack to Jaegerjaquez.'' ::Too long, and essentially already covered in the first line of the article. Considering that Nnoitra's Zanpakutō changed its appearance (became bigger) from the time Nel was an Espada to now, and the fact that an Arrancar's Zanpakutō is its excess power sealed in the shape of a sword, this may suggest that Nnoitra did in fact increase in strength, adding excess power to his Zanpakutō and causing it to grow. ::Speculation, no matter how likely or plausible it may be, is not allowed on the articles. Take it to the forum. Nnoitra is one of the three Espada to have their tattoo, which show their rank, visible during their released state. The others are Aaroniero Arruruerie and Yammy Llargo. ::This is junk trivia. Nnoitra is one of four Espada to be killed without their opponent having to use Bankai. The others are Aaroniero Arruruerie, Baraggan Luisenbarn and Coyote Starrk. ::Also qualifies as junk trivia. If anyone can see a valid reason why they should be added back in, state your case here before adding them in. Thanks 23:57, October 30, 2009 (UTC) I agree with all of these. On another note, is it mentioned anywhere in the article (and if it isn't, is it notable) that Nnoitra is the only given indication of an Espada being promoted from one rank to another? It seems to be more relevant than the permanent tattoo trivia. Mohrpheus 19:04, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I don't really think that there is anything special about that. All of the Espada would likely have been promoted after Nelliel was kicked out. We definetly have Luppi who was promoted to six, and Szayel who lost his position as an Espada prior to Nel's exile, and who was later promoted back into the Espada. 19:34, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Marital Status Why is something like that even on this article? I've noticed it on a few other of the Espada articles and I question what relevance it has to any of them? Subrosian 03:33, February 10, 2010 (UTC) To be honest, I agree with you completely. Too few characters in the series have a significant other to even bother including marital status in the template. I could say the same about the education section, as it seems to be rather redundant. Mohrpheus 17:43, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Salubri removed it from the Arrancar templates, so it should not be on any of the Espada/Arrancar pages now. 17:47, February 10, 2010 (UTC) For all purposes while creating the templates I forgot to take it out on the Arrancar, which I agree its unneeded. But Morpheus, Bleach is about groups and people interacting with each other on different levels. Who knows their connections but it is just as viable to mention their marital states as their blood type or hair color and whether they are educated. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 19:30, February 10, 2010 (UTC) High Speed Regeneration On Nnoitra's page, the high speed regeneration reads: "However the weakness of High-Speed Regeneration is that it cannot heal injury to in the internal organs or the brain and will cease working once either scenario happens." We know that this is how Ulquiorra's high-speed regeneration works this way but is it the same with Nnoitra? --Shinitenshi 04:14, February 24, 2010 (UTC) High Speed Regeneration is a rarely seen hollow power but a apparently not an entirely uncommon one. Its weakness is the same as it is not a unique power. Ulquiorra himself states that is an ability which "most" arrancar give up for greater power. It is something recognized by Kensei during his fight with hollowfied ichigo who possessed it. Ulquiorra noticed it on ichigo after their fight. Komamura noticed Tosen using it during their fight. Nnoitra does it when kenpachi cuts off his arm. In the cases of Tosen, Ulquiorra and Nnoitra significant injury internally killed them. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 04:56, February 24, 2010 (UTC) I know this is a small issue but isnt brain an iternal organ?Karan8 20:13, July 11, 2010 (UTC) New Santa Teresa image I got a couple new good images of Nnoitra in his Santa Teresa form that we can use, because I think he should get a new one and these have of him with all six of his arms. :Can't see any details of Nnoitra's body in that. Signature Skill: Hierro The one listed now is Weapon - Scythe which is just his Zanpakto, so does that really count as a signature skill? I think his powerful Hierro is more notable.Thysix 18:17, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :It has been changed. 11:10, July 20, 2010 (UTC)